Endless Life
by Gossamerisred
Summary: Iruka is a teacher, and when his sister asks him to watch over her son, Naruto, his world gets turned upside down. Throw that in with an eccentric detective, and Iruka wonders exactly when his dream will end. AU, later chapters could get MA. Future KxI


Iruka opened his apartment door, carrying his bag that contained the precious essays he students wrote about someone that they admired. Setting his bag down, he waltzed into the kicthen and poured himself a glass of water, quickly guzzling it down. After doing so, he looked around his quiet apartment and realized that this is exactly why he kept 2 jobs; being home was a downer…. No matter how much time went by, it seemed as if life would never change. Iruka bonked his head, then shaking it back of forth to ward off the bad thoughts wandering in his head "Off to bed, off to bed".

He shut off the kitchen light and made his way towards his bedroom. Tomorrow was Friday, and he was thoroughly looking forward to to having a peaceful, relaxing evening.

"Sensei!" Mako said, yelling at him from down the hall as he had just left the classroom for the day. "What is it, Mako-chan?" Iruka inquired, the girl beaming brightly "Have a good weekend!" She said, and Iruka smiled at that "Thanks, you too" He said, but as he looked past her, he saw his sister standing there, out of breath and worried. He quickly said bye to Mako, putting his bag over his shoulder as he walked towards his sister "Sana-chan, what are you doing here?".

"Iruka-kun!" She said, "Can we talk outside?" She asked, her beautiful brown eyes looking even more worried as she asked. Wondering what was wrong with his sister, he nodded, following her out.

"Is something wrong? Is Naruto-kun alright?" He asked, and his sister smiled sweetly "Of course he is, what? Do I have you that worried?"

"Of course!" Iruka huffed "It's not everyday that you are in such a hurry to see me that you come all the way out here to school".

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, her blue dress blowing in the chilly autumn wind "I suppose that is true" She said, grabbing his hand, and looking right into his eyes "Can you watch Naruto for a little while?"

"What?" Iruka said, surprised "Are you kidding? What for?!"

"Something came up.. listen, it will probably be for only a week, tops! Besides, he basically takes care of himself" Sana said as she shrugged.

Iruka opened his mouth to protest, but then quickly shut it "Hai hai, of course I will" Iruka said "But I.." Iruka started, but Sana quickly interupted "Great Iruka-chan! Swing by at around 8, would you?"

"Hai, whatever, but you owe me!" Iruka said, watching his sister run off. "I know!" She yelled back, continuing her run until she reached the parking lot and disappeared out of Iruka's sight. Sighing, Iruka turned around and began his walk to his own car… It seemed that it was going to be a VERY long week.

It was 6:01 on the dot when Iruka pulled up to his sisters house. Because of her husbands death, she owned a nice little house, cozy, but perfect for her and Naruto. He walked up, and noticed that the front door was wide open, and immeditely was on his toes; something definitely wasn't right. Going inside quietly, he saw that the house was a complete mess, things strung about, as if whoever was there was trying to find something of great importance.

"Hello? Anyone here? It's Iruka! Sana? Naruto?" Iruka said, wondering if anyone was even home in this mess. It was silent for a moment before he heard scattering around, and finally, Naruto's head peaked around a corner, immeditely running to Iruka, looking distraut "Iruka! They took mom!"

"They?" Iruka said, kneeling down "Who is they Naruto?"

"I don't know! Some real punks though! They were talking about mom being at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Naruto said "What did they mean?"

Iruka stood up, picking Iruka up as well "I don't know, but we better get out of here" Iruka said "They might come back"

"Why didn't they take you?" Iruka said, and Naruto grinned "Mom hid me in the closet realllllly good".

Iruka grinned back, although his heart was racing "She did, huh?" Iruka said "Sana-chan was always good at hiding, you know.. I could never find her."

"Look, I'm a terribly busy man" The officer at the front said "You are just going to have to wait, alright?"

"What? Asshole! My mom is out there, and you need to find her!" Naruto said, Iruka sighing "Naruto, calm down.. Thanks officer, we'll be right over…"

"Mmm, is their any trouble?" A man in a suit said, and Iruka immeditely looked up at the lazy voice. The man was quite handsome, having silver/greyish hair, but his eyes were the real kicker; one being a steel grey color, while the other one was a rusty color. A deep scar went down the side of his eye that was rusty.

"You're damn right there is!!" Naruto yelled, but Iruka quickly held his hand over his mouth with an embarrassed smile "Everythings fine, he's just a bit worked up is all" Iruka said, and the man looked at Naruto, uncaringly "Maaa, what's got him so worked up anyway?" The man inquired boredly as he looked at a book he was reading.

"I'll tell you what's got me so worked up!" Naruto said, angrily as he slammed his hands on the counter "My moms gone missing, and you lazy asses are just sitting here reading and drinking coffee!"

The mans eyes widened just a little, but it was still clear he was just amusing the child "Oh? Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, I'm no idiot" Naruto said "These 3 REALLLLY big guys knocked on the door, and then she locked me in the closet!" Naruto said "I heard a lot of commotion, but by the time I finally picked the lock, she was already gone.. Uncle Iruka here came just shortly after".

"How long ago?" he inquired, and Naruto looked up, thinking. He then looked at Iruka for a moment "I dunno… about 2 hours ago I guess".

"What's your address?" he inquired, and Naruto answered swiftly "5342 Ueodo".

Kakashi's eyes looked to be processing something, when they quickly shifted to Iruka "Whats the name of the missing woman?"

Iruka felt dred whell up in the pit of his stomach "Uzumaki Sana".

"Description?"

"Hmmm… my height, brown eyes, brown hair.. ah! A birthmark, right on her left shoulder" Iruka said, and the mans eyes once again processed "Come with me.. except you" The man said, looking at the officer at the front desk "Keep an eye on him, would you? Get him some food".

"Hey now!" Naruto said, but Iruka kneeled down "Don't worry, Naruto… I'll be back" Iruka said, smiling "Be good, ok?" Iruka said, now stern as he stood, and then ruffled his hair for good measure.

"Whatever" Naruto said "But I want to stay up late".

Iruka smiled as he looked at the man in the suit, proceeding to follow him "What's your name?"

"Eh?" Iruka said, but then continued "Umino Iruka" He said, and the man stopped, turning towards Iruka "What's your relation to Uzumaki Sana?"

"Younger brother" Iruka said, shaking his head "Wait.. what's up? You know something" Iruka said, and the man put his hand to his chin "I might" He said, but then looked serious "But I might not".

"Wha…"

"There was a body found close to that address" the man said, his eyes sharp "The description fits the one the hospital called in".

"You can't be serious!" Iruka said franticly, rubbing his hand through his hair as he looked at the floor. The man closed his eyes and nodded "I am, I'm afraid" he said "We are waiting for DNA results to get back… however….".

Iruka didn't know what to say, and barely even registered what the officer was saying now "Naruto…"


End file.
